For example, a flicker of color or brightness in the candle flame is so-called 1/f flicker. Illumination of which color or brightness flickers has a relaxing effect on the mind and body of persons looking at the lighting. Conventionally, a lighting system for performing such illumination by using an electrical light source has proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In a lighting system described in the Patent Literature 1, a reproduction of the illumination by candle flame is performed by using a light source such as an incandescent lamp or LED.